In many document editors, authoring features, such as text and data entry features, formatting features, and the like, are available via one or more readily available feature menus. However, non-authoring features, such as document security management, file format conversion, and document editing permissions management, are often difficult to locate. In addition, when a user determines a non-authoring status of a given document, for example, whether the document is in “read-only” mode, an application feature for changing the non-authoring status may be difficult to locate and use. In addition, when a given type of status for a document changes, for example, when the document is being edited by another user, a present user may not know that the status of the document has changed.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.